Blind
by Azure Shine
Summary: Apa jadinya jika kau menadapatkan pekerjaan menjadi pengasuh mantan bullymu? Kembali ke kota yang kau benci, bertemu orang-orang yang menyiksamu dulu bahkan orang tuamu yang tidak pernah mempercayaimu? Sakura Haruno kembali hanya untuk menertawakan kebutaan Sasuke Uchiha akibat kecelakaan, ia akan balas dendam dengan menikmati penderitaan mantan bully nya dulu.
1. Bab 1

Bab 1 : Prolog

Aku percaya ada sebuah kesalahan yang meskipun kau tidak berbuat salah apapun.

"Dengan kau terlahir di dunia saja, itu adalah kesalahan terbesar."

Itu adalah apa yang selalu 'mereka' katakan dengan tawa puas mengejek setelah mengatakannya.

"Kau seharus mati saja sana dari dunia ini!"

Itu adalah apa yang 'dia' katakan dengan wajah serius penuh kebencian yang hampir aku percayai dan lakukan.

"Jangan membuat ibu marah dengan kebohonganmu, Sakura! Nak Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal 'itu' kepadamu!"

"Walaupun kau putri kami tapi kami tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau menjelek-jelekan anggota keluarga Uchiha! Kau tahu keluarga itu sudah banyak membantu bisnis ayah, keluarga kita! Dasar anak tidak tahu balas budi!"

Bahkan orang tuakupun tidak mempercayaiku.

Tidak ada yang berpihak kepadaku. Hal ini membuatku menyadari betapa tidak adilnya dunia ini.

Setelah lulus SMA aku pergi dari kota terkutuk itu. Dari orang-orang yang sangat kubenci.

Itu adalah keputusan terbaikku.

Dan aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke kota itu.

Tidak akan pernah.


	2. Bab 2

Bab 2 : Tuan detektif dan istrinya

Sepuluh tahun kemudian...

"Selamat datang!" sahutan lantang dan terdengar ramah dari seorang pelayan wanita kepada pengunjung Cafe yang baru saja masuk. Pelayan itu sedang melayani pengunjung lain yang telah tiba terlebih dahulu, mengantarkan pesanan mereka di nampan putih berisi satu kopi panas, satu jus jeruk dan makanan penekuk mini. Cangkir kopi di atas piringan kecil ia letakan di atas meja, di depan pria berjenggot tipis dengan rambut Asia berkuncir kuda pendek tanpa poni, seperti rambut nanas, si pelayan berpikir geli.

Kemudian ia meletakan jus jeruk kemudian penekuk mini di samping kanan untuk pengunjung lainnya di satu meja ini yang duduk bertatapan muka. Pesanan milik seorang wanita bule berkuncir empat. Ada apa dengan dua pasangan dengan gaya rambut kuncir ini? Si pelayan terkikik di dalam hati karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Selamat menikmati!" selesai menempatkan pesanan, si pelayan memeluk nampan di dada dengan dua tangan. Dia juga memiringkan wajah dan memberikan senyuman lembut dan bersemangat, senyuman murni bukan senyuman bisnis.

"Semoga kalian berdua menyukai makanan dan minuman kami!" kata-kata jujur yang tersampaikan dengan baik berkat senyumannya. Dengan bersenandung riang dan pelan ia meninggalkan meja ke meja lainnya yang baru ditempati pengunjung baru datang tadi. Ia berlari dengan tidak pelan dan tidak cepat, dengan semangat, senyuman tadi masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Di belakang pelayan, pengunjung yang ia layani tadi ke arahnya, memperhatikan sosok si pelayan dengan tatapan sedikit penasaran.

"Ternyata kau juga tertarik dengan wanita itu ya, Shika-baby? Bahkan dirimu yang cuek saja bisa sama sepertiku. Luar biasa." Wanita bule yang kini memotong penekuk mininya dengan pisau tersenyum terkesan. Tapi dirinya tetap terfokus kepada garpu dan pisaunya.

"Cih!" decakan tidak rela tapi tidak bisa membantah adalah balasan dari kekasihnya. Dia membuang muka cepat dan menggaruk kepalanya kikuk.

"He~, raut wajahmu seperti maling tertangkap basah. So, tadi itu reflek karena rasa penasaran yang besar, ya? Kau tidak akan selalai ini dalam memata-matai seseorang, My Darling Detective!"

"Tentang pelayan itu, sulit sekali menemukan orang seperti dia akhir-akhir ini. Dia selalu mempunyai Mood bagus setiap harinya." Pujinya.

"Hm.. Rambutnya merah muda, ini bukan Cafe cosplay, kan?"

"Bukan. Itu rambut asli, kok."

"Masa?"

"Penyelidikanku selama hampir seminggu ini tidak akan salah!"

"Hm.. Begitu? Ceria dan ramah..

Selalu mempunyai mood bagus, hah?"

"Yup! I like that girl!"

"I like this Cafe because of her, now!" Tambahnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau menjadi penggemarnya, sekarang?" Rangkum Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kau seharusnya menirunya, Temari. Bukan hanya Bad Mood saja dengan mengomel-ngomel setiap hari. Kasih keringanan, minimal untuk putra kita, Shikadai."

"Berisik! Jangan ganggu mood bagusku hari ini, Shika-Honey!" Temari menyuapi potongan Pencake mini ke mulutnya. "Mmm~" Ia mendesah menikmati makanannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan-sebutan menjijikan itu, Temari. Kau membuatku merinding." Pengunjung pria memiringkan bibirnya dengan raut wajah 'Eww!'.

"Apa salahnya memanggil suamiku dengan sebutan sayang? Dasar kau memang tidak romantis, Shikamaru!" Temari memukul pundak Shikamaru dengan kesal tapi main-main.

"Kau lupa tujuan kita? Kita ke sini karena pekerjaan, Temari." Shikamaru mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyeruput kopi hitamnya sedikit demi sedikit karena masih panas.

Temari melipat tangan di dadanya yang lumayan besar. Wanita ini memang bukan hanya terkesan dewasa dari sikap tapi terlihat dewasa dari penampilan luar juga, dikarenakan dia mempunyai tubuh hourglass atau tubuh yang dianggap ideal.

"Aku tidak lupa, Shikamaru. Tapi kitakan bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berkencan juga, multitasking! Kau harus memanfaatkan segala kesempatan dalam hidupmu, tuan Detektif!" Temari menoel dahi Shikamaru kesal.

Shikamaru menepis tangan istrinya. "Hentikan, Temari! Sakit."

"Hmph! You deserve that!" Temari membuang muka.

Shikamaru memijit keningnya dan menghela nafas. "Kau terlihat dewasa dan lebih tua dariku tapi tingkahmu seperti anak-anak."

"AKU HANYA INGIN BERMANJA KEPADA SUAMIKU, APA ITU SALAH?!!" kekesalan Temari sudah mencapai puncak, dia berdiri dan menampar meja keras. Membuat semua peralatan makan di meja melompat dan gelas tinggi berisi jus jeruk terjatuh dan menggelinding ke lantai.

PRANG!

Tumpah dan pecah.

Suasana di Cafe menjadi hening.

Shikamaru tetap tenang walaupun ia terkejut, matanya melebar menatap langsung wajah istrinya yang terengah-engah setelah berteriak keras. Dia bingung kenapa istrinya sangat emosional hari ini? Apa sedang datang bulan?

Shikamaru melirik sekitarnya dan merasa risih menyadari semua pasang mata di Cafe ini tertuju pada drama heboh mereka.

"Temari, apa-apaan kau? Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian. Kita ke sini untuk pengintaian diam-diam, bukan sebaliknya!" bisik Shikmaru memberi peringatan.

"Kau hanya peduli tentang pekerjaan?!" tantang Temari, matanya melotot tajam tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan terluka yang menahan tangis di kedua bola mata hijau-kebiruan miliknya. Shikamarupun menyadarinya dan terdiam.

Kedua pasangan suami-istri ini saling memandang satu sama lain tanpa sepatah katapun.

Shikamaru menutup matanya lelah, dia membuka lagi dengan menunjukan raut wajah menyesal.

Dia merangkul wajah rupawan istrinya dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir lain. Setelah mengatakan :

"Maafkan aku."

Shikamaru mencium Temari dengan lembut.

Temari membalas ciuman suaminya sama lembutnya.

"Mmm.." Temari menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua dan tersenyum penuh puas.

"Hm? Jangan bilang kau.."

Temari terkekeh geli melihat reaksi suaminya yang terkejut tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hehe, walaupun kau detektif dan aku hanya sekedar ibu rumah tangga yang tag along, tapi aku masih lebih pintar darimu, tuan detektif."

Mendengar penyataan istrinya, Shikamaru menggeram frustasi karena kebodohannya.

"Grr..! Kau little devil! Kau menipuku, Temari! Kenapa juga aku sebodoh ini tertipu olehmi? Ahhh...!" Walaupun begitu, nada bicara Shikamaru hanya pasrah dan mengeluh ke diri sendiri dibandingkan marah kepada istrinya.

Membuat Temari semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Hehe!"

"Jangan ulangi lagi! Kau membuatku melakukan hal yang memalukan."

Shikamaru sadar tanpa harus menoleh, memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan orang-orang semakin memperhatikan mereka, kali ini dengan tatapan selain terkejut. Ditambah cengiran jahil, wajah tersipu, dan suilan-suilan heboh. Dibarengi komentar "Cieee!" Shikamaru menutupi wajahnya yang merona, ia benar-benar malu setengah mati. Atau dia ingin mati sekarang juga karena rasa malu ini.

"Kalau bekerja bersama istri pasti selalu kacau seperti ini! Ugh..."

"Itu karena kau akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan kurang memperhatikanku. Rasakan!"

Sementara Shikamaru sedang kacau, Temari kembali duduk dan memangku dagu di kedua punggung tangan. Memperhatikan tingkah suaminya yang sangat menarik baginya dan lucu. Cafe masih heboh, para pelayan sibuk menangani kehebohan di Cafe dengan memperingati secara baik-baik kepada para pengunjung Cafe agar tidak bersuara keras. Semua pelayan kecuali si pelayan berambut merah muda tadi. Mata hijau daunnya memandangi kedua pasangan heboh dan romantis itu dengan pandangan saksama. Tapi di dalam pandangan itu menyiratkan suatu perasaan yang sukar dijelaskan.

Kerinduan?

Keinginan?

Iri hati?

"...aku tidak tahu." Batinnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa mengetahui perasaan apa itu. Hanya saja dia tersenyum senang menikmati pemandangan kasih dari dua pasangan pembuat kehebohan tadi.

"Sungguh pasangan kekasih yang bahagia..." Dia bicara dalam hati lagi.

"Sungguh menghanyutkan."

Kembali ke tempat Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini sekarang, Temari? Lagipula kita sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan kita sekarang." Shikamaru yang masih merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, kini dengan satu tangan, memohon.

"Nope~ Suasana ini terlalu menarik jadi aku tidak bisa melewatkannya." Temari yang menyeringai jahil tidak memberi ampun kepada suaminya.

"Ugh.." tidak bisa melawan istrinya. Shikamaru hanya mengerang frustasi.

"Hehe!" Temari baru menyadari kondisi jus jeruknya yang berantakan di lantai. "Oh! Pelayan! Maaf, tolong bereskan ini!" Temari mengangkat satu tangan ke arah pelayan yang melayani mereka tadi dan berteriak memanggil.

"Ah!" Si pelayan berambut merah muda keluar dari lamunan indahnya.

"Melamun? Aku masih harus bekerja!" Sakura menggeleng dibatinnya, menyegarkan kembali pikirannya.

"Baik! Mohon tunggu sebentar!" Ia selesai mencatat pesanan dari pengunjung yang ia layani kini dan memastikan pesanan benar. Setelah itu dia berlari kembali ke meja Temari dan Shikamaru.


	3. Bab 3

Bab 3 : Sunshine Maid

Temari menyelesaikan jus jeruk barunya yang ia pesan lagi.

"Cepat kita pergi dari sini, Temari..!" Shikamaru yang masih malu membuang muka menatap jendela luar di sampingnya, tidak berani balik menatap sekeliling Cafe kepada para pengunjung yanh sudah tenang tapi masih memperhatikan mereka berdua sesekali.

"Iya, sabar. Ini juga tinggal jus jeruk ini, kok!" jawab Temari dengan kesal, tapi di dalam hati ia masih cekikikan geli karena berhasil mengerjai suaminya ini.

Slurrrpp...!

"Baiklah, aku selesai!" Temari bangkit dari kursinya dengan wajah puas dan menggandeng tas selempang kecilnya. Shikamaru juga, bahkan tas mereka sama. Karena tas itu model tas untuk pasangan.

"Ck..! Kau membuatku melakukan hal memalukan dan memaksaku membeli benda tidak kalah memalukannya lagi. Tas ini." Keluh Shikamaru kesekian kalinya tentang tasnya yang ia tunjukan kini di depan wajah Temari. Temari menepisnya, membuat Shikamaru menjatuhkan tas dari gengagaman tangannya. Untung saja dia sudah memakainya di lengan. "AH!"

"Cerewet ah, kau! Salahmu sendiri!"

"Kau kenapa hari ini cepat sekali bad mood, Temari? Sedang datang bulan?"

"Berisik! Kau detektif tapi kau bodoh soal wanita!" Temari cemberut dan melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku ini memang detektif, bukan pakar wanita, Temari."

"Jikapun aku seorang detektif hebat, aku tetap tidak akan bisa memecahkan kasus tentang wanita. Karena wanita adalah misteri itu sendiri bagi para lelaki." Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Huu! Sok puitis! Lebay!" Sorakan menghina dari Temari dengan wajah memerah. Ia berkata begitu padahal sebenarnya terpesona dengan puisi sang suami karena wajah penuh percaya diri itu keren baginya. Dasar istri tsundere!

Kembali ke topik. "Kalau otakmu cerdas, kenapa tidak kau gunakan?!" Temari berteriak lebih kencang, tapi Shikamaru bersyukur suara istrinya tidak sekencang tadi sehingga tidak membuat mereka menjadi tontonan orang-orang lagi.

"Temari, kenapa kau ini? Aku benar-benar bingung. Apapun itu, tolong jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke pekerjaan. Bersikaplah profesional! Maafkan aku jika ada perbuatanku yang menyinggung hatimu, tapi bisakah kita bicarakan ini di rumah saja, saat kita berdua? Kumohon, Temari!" Shikamaru menyentuh kedua pundak Temari dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri. Mata mereka beradu terang-terangan. Temari melihat wajah memelas dengan memohon serius, ia masih cemberut tapi luluh dengan permohonan suaminya.

"Hmph... Baiklah."

"Terimakasih, sayang." Shikamaru lega dan mencium puncak kepala Temari dengan lembut.

"Fwitttt...!!!"

Shikmaru dan Temari menoleh kala perbuatan mesra mereka menjadi tontonan lagi.

"Ciee! Mesranya! Pengantin baru ya? Cuit! Cuit!" Seorang pelanggan bersiul nyaring seperti suara burung.

"Cium lagi dong, mas! Cium! Cium!"

"Woi, PDA (Public displays of affection) bikin iri, woi!"

"Ugh...!" Shikamaru menunduk ke lantai dan memijit dahinya kala terserang sakit kepala sementara Temari justru menikmati menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Udah hayu, ke kasir. Bayar!" Temari merangkul lengan Shikamaru.

Sampainya di kasir, mereka berdua bingung karena tidak menemukan penjaga kasirnya.

"Ck, Cafe apa ini? Penjaga kasir saja tidak pada tempatnya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Aku tidak nyaman." Jengkel Shikamaru, ia melirik sekilas ke belakang karena tatapan orang-orang padanya masih tatapan jahil yang menggodanya karena PDA yang ia lakukan.

"Berhenti sedikit-sedikit mengeluh, dasar cowok lembek!" Komentar Temari.

Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan decakan sementara Temari mencari seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang biasanya menjaga kasir yaitu pemilik Cafe ini. "Mana si mbak rambut merah itu ya? Biasanya dia yang jaga kasir." Tapiia tidak menemukannha juga. "Mana sih?! Padahal tadi saat kita masuk Cafe ada si mbak itu!"

"Sudahlah, panggil siapa saja. Buruan!"

"Iya, iya! Tidak sabaran banget, sih!"

"Pelayan!" Temari mengangkat tangannya dan memanggil Sakura.

Sakura yang mengantarkan pesanan di meja lain menoleh ke arah kasir.

"Ah, ya! Ada apa mbak?"

Temari menunjuk kasir. "Kami mau bayar."

Melihat kasir kosong, Sakura langsung sadar permasalahan kedua pelanggan yang membuat Cafe ini ramai tadi. Ia juga bingung kemana bosnya pergi tapi dia bisa mengendalikan permasalahan ini.

"Oh, bos tidak ada ya? Baiklah, mbak. Saya segera kesana!" setelah menaruh semua pesanan di meja, Sakura berlari kecil menuju Temari dan Shikamaru. Dia berdiri di belakang mesin kasir di atas meja dan mengetikkan perhitungan dari pesanan-pesanan di keyboard.

"Pesanan dari meja 5 ya? Tadi pesanan anda berdua adalah : satu kopi panas, satu pencake mini, dan dua jus jeruk, ya? Jadi totalnya Rp. 27.000, mbak."

Shikamaru merogoh dompet di dalam tas dan mengeluarkan uang Rp. 100.000. Ia memberikannya kedatangan kanan Temari yang menagihnya. Temari menerima dan memberikan uang itu ke Sakura.

Sakura menerima uang itu dan memberitahu jumlah kembaliannya. "Uang anda Rp. 100.000 ya? Jadi kembaliannya-"

"Tidak usah kembali, ambil saja semua. Sebagai permintaan maaf memecahkan gelas dan Cafe ini jadi gadu, hehe. Sorry, so very very sorry!" Temari nyengir bersalah dan mengatup kedua tangan.

"Ehhh?! Tapi itu Cuma kecelakaan kok mbak, itu bukan salah anda, kok!" Sakura menolak dengan panik.

"No no no! Mondai nai, Sore wa anata no monodesu! (Gak masalah, itu untukmu [by Google Translate])" Tapi Temari keras kepala dan menggunakan bahasa Jepang untuk membingungkan Sakura(Saku bkn org Jepang disini). Taktiknya berhasil, Sakura yang kebingungan tidak bisa berkata-kata sehingga akhirnya Sakura pasrah menerima uang lebih dari Temari dan menunduk berterima kasih.

"Ie ie ie tondemo nai (Tidak tidak tidak, tidak apa-apa kok). Ciao, Sunshine Maid!" Temari melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kemudian keluar Cafe dengan suaminya.

"Sunshine maid?" Sakura yang hanya mengerti bahasa Inggris selain bahasa tanah air tetap saja bingung.

"Siapa? Aku? Kenapa?" Sakura menunjuk diri sendiri dan memiringkan wajah, sangat sangat bingung. Tapi orang yang ingin dia tanyai telah menghilang di luar pintu sebelum memberi penjelasan.

Mengendarai mobil Shikamaru, Temari dan suami yang menjadi supir melaju stabil menuju TK Mentari di dekat rumah mereka, berniat menjemput anak mereka satu-satunya.

"That girl is so lovely right, Shika-honey?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. " Kau benar."

Temari membalas senyuman suaminya dengan senyuman lebar. "Tapi jangan coba-coba selingkuh dengan gadis itu, ya?!" godanya, tapi sedikit serius.

"Jangan ngomong ngawur, Temari. Aku bahkan tak kepikiran tentang hal itu sama sekali." Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Berhenti bertingkah aneh, hari ini kau kenapa sih, Temari?"

"Hm~ Sepertinya aku hamil lagi, Shika-baby. Shikadai akan mendapatkan adik baru nanti." Jawab Temari dengan santai seperti membicarakan topik yang lalu-lalang.

"Oh.. begitu." Shikamaru membalas biasa. Sedetik kemudian otaknya berfungsi untuk mengusir keLOLAan otaknya.

"APAAAAA?!!!" Bagai mendengar kabar bahwa rumahnya kesambatr petir, Shikamaru yang jarang berteriak menjadi berteriak karena frustasi lain. Frustasi yang lebih serius mulai dari sekarang.

Bakal merepotkan! Keluhnya dalam hati.

Di tempat Sakura, Karin Uzumaki keluar dari toilet khusus pekerja. Dia berjalan menuju kasir dan membetulkan kacamata berwarna sama dengan rambutnya yaitu merah, kacamata itu melorot jatuh dan diangkat oleh jari ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya ke posisi nyaman di atas hidung. Ia kemudian menyadari Sakura memasukan semua uang dari Temari ke dalam mesin kasir dan setengah berlari ke tempat kerjanya.

"Oh maaf, Sakura! Ada yang bayar ya selama aku tidak ada?"

"Ya, bos. Tapi aku sudah tangani kok. Lalu-" Sakura menjelaskan peristiwa kegaduhan Cafe dan bayaran lebih dari pelanggan.

"Sakura, kau ini. Itu uang untukmu, ambil saja!" Karin membuka mesin kasir. "Berapa tadi uang lebihnya?"

Sakura menggeleng dan mengulurkan kedua tangan di depan, menolak.

"Tidak, bos. Itu untuk ganti rugi gelas. Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Harga gelas itu tidak seberapa, kok. Lagipula lumayan untukmu yang tinggal nge-kost sendirian di kota besar ini." Saran Karin dengan kukuh, ia memberikan uang Shikamaru utuh. "Ambil sajalah ini, untung-untung tip dari saya."

"Tidak perlu, bos. Sungguh!"

Kemudian dia dan bosnya saling tidak mau mengalah dengan keinginan masing-masing, mereka saling dorong-mendorong uang berwarna merah muda. Hingga akhirnya ada pelanggan yang mau membayar dan Karin memaksakan uang itu ke tangan Sakura dan langsung melayani pelanggan.

Sakura yang tidak bisa berkutik lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak ya bos!"

Karin hanya tersenyum membalasnya karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan.

Beberapa jam kemudian Cafe sedang sepi tiada pengunjung tapi Sakura tidak diam dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan bersih-bersih mengelapi meja-meja. Karin sudah menyuruhnya istirahat karena ia tahu Sakura adalah pekerja yang rajin, ia bawahan favoritnya dari sepuluh pekerja di Cafe miliknya dan pelangganpun menyukainya. Pribadinya yang ceria, ramah, pekerja keras dan sederhana tentu menambah daya tarik dari wajahnya yang imut rupawan. Tapi karena terlalu rajin Sakura menolak dengan lembut dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sampai akhirnya dia dihentikan oleh seorang pelanggan baru memasuki Cafe.

"Sakura!" seorang wanita seumuran Sakura melambaikan tangan begitu memasuki Cafe dan menemukan sosok temannya, itu juga alasan dia ke Cafe ini.

"Oh, Matsuri! Selamat datang!" balasan riang Sakura kepada temannya yang berambut pendek berwarna coklat. Dia bersemangat berlari pelan menuju temannya dan mengantarkannya ke meja Cafe kosong. "Ayo masuk, duduklah di sini. Beruntung tempat favorit kamu duduk sedang kosong."

"Semua meja kosong kali~" Matsuri terkekeh kecil dan duduk. Karin melihat Matsuri, salah satu pelanggan setia Cafe ini karena sering mengunjungi Sakura karena mereka bersahabat, ia langsung memerintah pegawai favoritnya untuk menghentikan kegiatannya bersih-bersih dan santai menghabiskan waktu dengan temannya. Tentu Sakura resah tidak terima tapi Karin menuntut. Dan terjadi lagi, dia memang lemah dengan orang-orang keras kepala tapi dengan maksud baik. Matsuri yang melihat adegan ini tersenyum.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau mau pesan sesuatu, Matsuri? Aku traktir."

"Tidak, kau selalu metraktirku Sakura. Aku bisa bayar sendiri kok. Terima kasih. Aku pesan parfait jumbo satu, itu saja."

"Ah.. baiklah. Satu parfait jumbo siap datang!" Sakura berbalik menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian dia membawakan pesanan sahabatnya dan duduk di meja Matsuri berseberangan.

Mereka bercakap-cakap mencuri kesempatan ketika Cafe kosong, membicarakan topik ringan tentang kabar, kehidupan sehari-hari dan status mereka sebagai mahasiswi S1 bagi Matsuri sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berkuliah karena masalah ekonomi. Sedangkan mereka seumuran.

"Iya, dosen itu galak sekali. Hu-uh!" Matsuri kemudian sadar akan kondisi sahabatnya. "Ah, maaf Sakura! Aku membicarakan topik yang salah."

Tidak tersinggung sama sekali, ia bahkan tertawa kecil. "Biasa saja dong, Matsuri. Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Kau ini terlalu sensi. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, aku senang kok bekerja, suatu saat juga aku akan menggapai mimpiku berkuliah di universitas terkenal dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran. Karena itu aku harus rajin bekerja dan menabung, lagipula itu mimpiku." Raut wajah Sakura menjadi lebih cerah dan bersemangat ketika mengatakan tentang mimpinya.

"Mimpi, ya? Kau benar-benar menyilaukan, Sakura." Matsuri pikir orang-orang yang bersemangat mengejar mimpi mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa, mereka mempunyai aura mereka sendiri. Aura yang menyilaukan bagi dirinya yang hanya orang biasa. "Bagi diriku yang hanya ingin kehidupan mapan tapi sederhana, lulus kuliah dengan hasil menengah, diterima di perusahaan yang tidak kecil dan juga besar, menikah dengan pria baik dan berhenti bekerja saat berkeluarga. Bagiku kau sangat bersinar. Apalagi usahamu sesuai dengan apa yang kau mimpikan, aku yakin mimpimupun terkabul Sakura. Pasti."

"Jangan begitu Matsuri, menjadi seorang ibu itu mimpi yang lebih mulia. Itu cocok bagimu yang selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarmu, karena kebaikan hatimupun kita bisa bersahabat. Kau ini adalah sahabat yang kubanggakan." Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Terpesona dengan kejujuran dan senyuman tulus sahabatnya, Matsuri menjaid terharu malu. Tapi dia sangat senang. Matsuri mengamamkan terima kasih dengan suara kecil dan malu-malu.

Sakura mendengarnya dan tersenyun semakin lebar. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong tentang bersinar dan berkilau... Dengar, dengar! Tapi ada pelanggan unik, mereka sepasang kekasih dan-" Sakura menceritakan peristiwa beberapa menit lalu.

"Sunshine Maid? Haha. Itu sangat cocok untukmu, Sakura." Matsuri mengangguk setuju dengan mantap. "Senyum dan kepribadianmu benar-benar seperti Sunshine yang menyilaukan!"

"Kau terlalu memuji, Matsuri." Sakura merona atas pujian dari sahabatnya.

Kemudian ia berhasil mengendalikan wajah merah mudanya tadi. "Tapi mereka unik, ya? Sungguh sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Entah kenapa itu sangat menggemaskan dan.." Sakura menjeda kalimat berikutnya dari mulutnya. Ia membuka mulutnya tapi ia berubah pikiran, ia bahkan tidak sanggup mengutakan perasaan yang membuuat hatinya terasa pedih tadi. Ia menutup mulut lagi dan berpura-pura kembali ceria.

"Yup, itu sangat menggemaskan! Sungguh. Benarkan, Matsuri?"

Akting Sakura sangat meyakinkan, bukan akting biasa tapi pengalaman sehari-hari. Selalu bersikap sebagai wanita periang dan penuh senyum bukan sebuah bakat tapi perjuangan bagi Sakura Haruno. Wanita itu selalu tegar sehingga semua masalah ia hadapi dengan kepala dingin dan berani sehingga orang-orang mengira dia tidak pernah mempunyai masalah apapun di kehidupannya. Tapi tentu itu mustahil.

Orang-orang mungkin tidak sadar tapi berbeda dengan Matsuri Ueno ini, sebagai sehabatnya yang dalam setahun pertemanan, itu waktu yang sangat lama baginya seperti mereka bersahabat bertahun-tahun karena kedekatan mereka, yang ia hargai selalu. Ia tahu bahwa Sakurapun mempunyai masalah, luka dari kehidupan. Setiap kali ini membicarakan dan melihat sepasang kekasih berbahagia, matanya akan menerawang ke masa lalu selama sedetik dengan penuh kesedihan. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin membantu sahabatnya, timbal balik bagaimana Sakura selalu membantunya ketika dia ada masalah, membuatnya tegar, berani dan mengembalikan senyumannya. Ia sangat-sangat ingin membantu tapi ia ragu akan konsekuensi jika ia menggali luka lama yang justru semakin... akan membuat Sakura terpuruk lebih dalam. Apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak mau melukai hati sehabat terbaiknya ini.

Jadi hanya bisa diam dan membodohi diri sendiri bahwa ia tidka menyadari akting sahabatnya.

Memikirkan itu membuat Matsuri menghela nafas tanpa sadar.

Hal ini tidak luput dari perhatian sahabatnya. "Ada apa menghela nafas siang bolong begini, Matsuri? Ada masalah? Coba ceritakanlah padaku." Tawar Sakura.

Matsuri tersentak dari lapunannya dan menggeleng keras. " E- Eh?! Ti-tidak kok, Sakura!"

Sakura ingin memaksa tapi ia teralih dengan seseorang yang memasuki Cafe, ia bisa melihatnya langsung dari posisi tempat duduknya. Seorang pria berambut merah terang, berbeda sedikit dengan warna rambut bosnya yaitu merah gelap. Ciri fisik lainnya adalah dua kantung mata di bawah matanya karena insomnia. Dia pria berpakaian seragam putih-biru berantakan tapi terlihat seperti pink fashion apalagk cocok dengan wajah berandalannya yang menyeramkan tapi tidak bagi Sakura. Karena-

"Oh, Gaara! Selamat datang!" Sakura melambaikan satu tangan dari kursinya.

Matsuri tersentak lagi mendengar nama yang Sakura sebut sementara orangnya sendiri menoleh ke meja Sakura. Ia melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu melambaikan tangan padanya, menyambutnya dengan ramah tanpa rasa takut, membuat Gaara tanpa sadar tersenyum lembut.

"Kak Sakura." Gaara mengangguk malu-malu kearah Sakura dan Matsuri.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi, Gaara? Ada yang menarik di SMA-mu?" Sakura tersenyum penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya hari-hari biasa. Ah, aku ke dalam dulu untuk mengganti seragamku ya Kak Sakura." Raut wajah Gaara merona karena senyuman Sakura dan dia malu-malu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topi yang ia kenakan, topi gaya punk. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju dalam Cafe dan menutup pintu cukup keras.

"Aneh, cowok itu kenapa setiap kali bertemu selalu lari menghindar begitu ya?" Sakura bingung.

Karin mendengar kebingungan Sakura dari meja kasir terkekeh. "Ya, tentu saja, Sakura. Bukan salah adikku, kau saja yang bebal. Hehe. Kasian Gaara."

"Ehhh... ? Aku tidak mengerti, bos Karin. Beritahu aku dong!"

"Hehem, tidak mau. Ini terlalu menarik. Jadi aku biarkan kau menyadarinya saja sendiri."

"Ahh! Kumohon, bos Karin! Aku benar-benar tidak tau!"

"O..gah! Masih tidak mau kukasih tahu. Heheh!"

"Ugh..! Kumat lagi deh sifat jahilmu bos!" Sakura cemberut dan menyilangkan tangan.

Karin melihat tingkah Sakura kekanakan Sakura menjadi tertawa. "Kau sangat menggemaskan, Sakura. Dan seperti biasa kau dan adikku sangat akrab. Tingkah kalian berdua selalu bisa menghiburku, hahaha!"

"Akrab apanya, Bos Karin? Gaara selalu menghindariku! Aneh!" Sakura semakin bingun. "Sejak 'saat itu' dia menjadi begitu, apa aku membuatnya marah? Apa dia membenciku sekarang?"

"Kalian akrab, kok. Dan Gaara tidak mungkin membencimu karena berkat dirimulah adikku yang pemberontak itu mau membantuku dengan usaha Cafe ini, dulu dia sangat brutal. Aku selalu berterima kasih untuk usahamu karena telah menjinakkan adikku, Sakura. Terima kasih." Karin tersenyun tulus.

"Ah, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa kok. Lagipula Gaara tidak seburuk yang kau katakan, bos." Sakura merona malu, ia selalu lemah dengan pujian secara terang-terangan padanya. Tapi akh senang jika memang Gaara tidak membenciku."

"Dia memang tidak membencimu, Sakura. Percaya padaku. Aku adalah kakak dari bocah brutal itu, Sakura. Aku tahu seberapa buruk adikku. Kehilangan kedua orang tua sejak SD membuatnya kurang kasih sayang karena aku sibuk bekerja demi menafkahi kami berdua, dia menjadi pribadi penyendiri dan seenaknya saja dulu. Tapi kau merubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Aku beruntung kau bekerja di Cafe ini. Sangat." Sabaku Karin menceritakan masa lalu mereka yang pahit dengan wajah sedih tapi raut wajahnya berubah lega dan bahagia setelah menyelesaikannya.

"Uh... Lagi-lagi, kau terlalu memuji, bos Karin!" melihat Sakura menyusut malu, Karin tertawa kecil karena keimutan pegawai favoritnya ini.

"Dan jika kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, itu justru lebih baik." Gumam Karin dengan suara kecil.

Dengan jarak mereka, Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya melihat gerakan mulut bosnya. "Eh, Apa katamu tadi, bos? Maaf, tidak terdengar." Sakura menyentuh belakang telinganya.

"Ah, Bukan apa-apa kok!"

Sakura ragu tapi ia menerima jawaban bosnya. "Hm.. Oh begitu. Ya sudah deh."

Sakura kembali menoleh kepada sahabatnya, mau meneruskan percakapan mereka yang terpotong.

"Jadi, tadi-" Tapi ia melihat raut wajah murung sahabatnya. "Matsuri, ada apa?"

"..." Matsuri terdiam. Ia menatap wajah khawatir Sakura dan tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya pikir Gaara itu tampan? Walapun lebih muda dari kita tapi rasanya aku mau saja kalau pacarku dia, hehe." Matsuri merona.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Yup, Gaara memang tampan. Tapi aku pikir tidak mau pacaran dengannya sih."

"Matsuri kaget sekali. "Eeeeh?! Kenapa? Kau bilang dia tampan, lalu kenapa-" Apa karena masalah perbedaan umur? Tebak Matsuri.

"Iya, karena dia tampan makanya aku tidak mau." Jawab Sakura polos.

Matsuri bengong mendengar penyataan sahabatnya, sedetik kemudian ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hahh.. Sakura, kau itu wanita luar biasa tapi kau kadang aneh sekali."

Apa dia tipe pembenci pria-pria tampan? Dia juga kurang suka membicarakan selebritis-selebritis rupawan wanita-pria sih. Apa dia pembenci orang-ornag yang berwajah rupawan? Padahal wajah dirinya sendiripun rupawan. Hahh... aneh. Tapi lucu. Hehe.

"Sudahlah, jadi ceritakan lagi tentang pasangan unik itu, mereka kenapa?" Matsuri mengganti topik.

Sakura mengikuti kemauan Matsuri dengan menceritakan tentang Temari dan Shikamaru lagi.

Selama Sakura bercerita, Matsuri menerawang memikirkan sesuatu.

Eh, tunggu! Karena Sakura tidak tertarik dengan Gaara jadi-

Ia baru sadar dengan permasalahan mereka bertiag, dia mencuri lihat pintu menuju ke dalam Cafe, pintu yang dimasuki Sabaku Gaara tadi. Matsuri tersenyum lebar.

Aku masih ada harapan!

Beberapa menit kemudian Matsuri pamit dari Cafe untuk pulang ke rumahnya, pengunjungpun mulai berdatangan saat itu juga. Sakura, Karin, Gaara dan sembilan pegawai Karin lain mulai kembali bekerja. Cafe sibuk di waktu itu hingga waktu tutup Cafe yaitu pukul sembilan malam. Semua pegawai pulang ke rumah masing-masing kecuali Gaara dan Karin yang tinggal di Cafe merangkap sebagai tempat tinggal itu. Dan juga Sakura yang terlalu rajin dan belum mau pulang sebelum bersih-bersih lebih detil terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya ia pamit pulang, Karin menyarankan adiknya mengantar Sakura dengan motor tapi Sakura menolak dengan tergesa-gesa dengan alasan tempat tinggal kost miliknya dekat dan berlari pergi sebelum dipaksa lagi, mau tidak mau Karin merelakan Sakura pulang sendirian.

Sakura berjalan santai ketika bangunan Cafe sudah tidak terlihat, ia bersenandung senang memikirkan ia telab bekerja di tempatnya gaji memadai, bos baik hati dan pekerjaan ringan tapi menyenangkan. Ia bersyukur dengan semua itu dan tidak mau manja mengharapkan lebih karena itu dia harus mandiri, makanya ia selalu segan menerima kebaikan seseorang. Ia takut terlana.

Dan ia tidak boleh santai seperti itu, hidupnya harus penuh perjuangan dan kerja keras, dia harus giat banting tulang dan jungkir balik dengan masa depannya tentu.

"Ahhhh! Sungguh hari yang menakjubkan lainnya!" ia selalu menikmati hari tapi hari ini lebih unik dan luar biasa dibandingkan biasanya. Mungkin karena sepasang suami istri unik itu, atau sahabatnya mengunjunginya lagi(selalu membuat Sakura senang) atau pujian-pujian dari bosnya dan senang mengetahui adik bosnya tidak membencinya.

Apapun tak masalah, ia bahagia hari ini.

Sungguh bahagia.

"Sakura?" Sakura mendengar suara asing memanggilnya, suara seorang pria. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Di jalan raya ini, malam yang gelap tapi terima kasih kepada pencahayaan lampu-lampu jalan, toko-toko juga kendaraan beroda dua dan empat yang lewat lalu-lalang. Sakura bisa melihat sosok pria yang memanggil namanya itu. Dia berdiri di depannya ketika dirinya membalikan tubuh ke arah orang itu.

Dunia seakan membeku.

Suara-suara seakan bisu kecuali suara pria itu yang memanggil nama lengkapnya dengan keyakinan.

"Kau.. Haruno Sakura kan? Aku tidak salah."

Sakura juga tidak mungkin salah mengenali pria itu.

Ia tidak mungkin melupakan wajah yang mirip dengan orang yang paling ia benci.

Melihat wajah ini adalah sebuah kunci dari ingatan memorinya yang ia sembunyikan dan gembok rapat-rapat di dalam dada.

Ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu kembali dengan pria ini.

'Dia'.

'Mereka.'

'Orang-orang dari wantu itu.'

"...suatu saat juga aku akan menggapai mimpiku berkuliah di universitas terkenal

dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran.

Karena itu aku harus rajin bekerja dan menabung, lagipula itu mimpiku." Sakura teringat perkataannya tadi di Cafe.

Mimpinya.

Ya, tentu dia harus giat dan rajin berusaha agar mimpi itu terkabul.

Kelalaian tidak bisa diterima sekecil apapun.

dan mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran.

Agar aku bisa pergi dari negeri laknat ini.

Jauh.

Jauh dari 'mereka'.

Sangat jauh dari 'Dia'.

\--Fhjjkllllllllljogkgkfofkgogi--

Bersambung...


End file.
